Challenger class
The Challenger Class Starships were built, and designed by Rear Admiral Deragon Lucifel under secrecy. It encompasses technology from the Zentradi, and uses and advance Soliton wave wave propulsion, as oppose to Warp drive. the would begin service in 2389 following the Tholian-Reman invasion. Background Establishing the Goal ]] The origins of the Challenger Class began after the Dominion war. The outcome of the war left some serious doubts in the capabilities of the Galaxy class, as well as aging Excelsior class, and Ambassador class starships. Although the concept of a heavier armed Starshoip were consided, a point was made about the lineage of the Constitution class. In 2377, Colonel Deragon Lucifel came out with a specific design for the starship that called for melding of three designs. Ambassador class, Galaxy class, and Sovereign class. Of the three classes, sertain aspects were included. The diplomatic capabilities of an Ambassador class, the mission specifications of the Galaxy, as well as the combat ability of the Sovereign. By 2378, the plan was shelved due to high amount of energy required to keep keep structural integrity. There was also the fact that they wanted to develop an alternative to Warp drive, as another platform to exploit the hazards to the fabric of space. New Direction ]] After the lost of the USS Excalibur (NCC-26517) in 2376, it was considered that the Challenger would indeed be the replacing ship. Instead, they chosen to use the proven space frame of the Galaxy class. Nonetheless the Ambassador class was down to 20 remaining ships. And hard pressed into service were Galaxy, and Sovereign classes. Onece again, talks of a new faster then light propulsion were abuzz, In 2380, the Daystrom Institute successfully tested the Paradox (DRI-01) which employed a shunt drive. Instead of bending space, it bends time. Unforyunately, the destruction of the Paradox by forces outside our own universe made the rational of such a drive system can be used to our disadvantage if it should fall into the wrong hands. In 2383, the idea of of a self contained Soliton wave drive system was proposed by Deragon Lucifel. The idea was popular, except that warp plasma would need a radical reconfiguration to become a satisfactory conduit of Warp energy. In 2385, a new development in Warp drive technology occured. A warp coil lined with Nobolium increased energy bu 22%. Satisfied by these numbers, in 2386, the use of Nobolium in the Warp coils, and drive plasma were suggested. The Zentradi Encounters By 2387, Deragon Lucifel had 2 pet projects to work on. The Hornet class, and the Forrestal class. The Forrestal class recieve the most attention follwing the Shockwave incident. Admiral Vanessa Ann Lucifel warranted that the ship is needed to keep up with the threat the Zentradi bring to the Federation. She mandated that the Forrestal be hevily armored, and that she carry the latest in Warp Technology. The new Class VII-A Warp core was chosen for it's smaller profile, and it's ability to uprade with higher efficency with Nobolium induced Warp plasma. Also the lighter weight, and more easily placed warp coils allowed for a unique Dual nacelles. So the Forrestal could not only maintain warp 9.9, but for a surprising 48 hours. Also stacking 4 Phaser pulse cannons, as well as 6 Torpedo tubes gave the Forrestal teeth. One of the must notable differences is the color of the Warp plasma, which is Green, rather then blue. It's radical design is reminiscent of the Sovereign class, yet compressed like the Excelsior class. In late 2388, the Forrestal began shake down as NX-79500. The Tholian attack ]] In 2389, the destruction of Cestus Shipyards, and damage on Starbase 140 left little choice in activating the Forrestal into service. But before this was done, the Forrestal which was considered a 14th fleet original ship, was renamed for the USS Challenger (NCC-71007) after it was destroyed by attacking Tholian forces in Drydock. Notable Ships USS Challenger (NCC-71007-A) Category:Federation Starship classes